


Coffee

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: A cup of filled with anxious and comfort.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> No end, no beginning, just a flash.

Three shot iced americano sat on the table as Brian’s mind drifted into his own thoughts. As the ice slowly melted, the droplets rolling down the cup as if it was him tearing up. He stared blankly for another moment, and decided to finish the last perfect omelette he made after three attempts. Why leave it on the table when there’s no one else? He gulped down the last bit of the omelette and continued staring into the empty kitchen.

Brian pictured this as a nightmare, since he didn’t intake any caffeine to be fully awaken. He could hear the faint buzzing sound of his phone but didn’t move a muscle. The shadow of the furnitures danced with the sunshine on the kitchen floor, but he couldn’t bring the strength to pull himself out of his chair. The cup of iced americano was back at room temperature, and his love was weakened as the americano thinned out.

This very moment, the door opened.

“Brian?” A melodic voice penetrated this eternal silence, “Bri-bri? We’re home-“

Jae found a marble sculpture sitting in the kitchen, staring into the empty plates without blinking.

“Bri, I’m home,” Jae’s right index finger slightly touched Brian, and the marble sculpture flinched but was slightly back to life.

Judging by the coffee on the table, Jae thought that Brian was too sleepy to move an inch, but then he saw the dishes and egg shells in the sink. There was something off.

Oh, Snap.

Jae promised he would try an omelette this morning before he went to the studio. Brian was intentionally left in the dorm to recover from his finals and reports. The other four left in such a hurry, they all ended up arriving with their stomach empty on their first record session of a new song.

“Bri-bri, three shot iced americano?” Jae asked with a nervous smile, and held a fresh new cup of iced coffee from their regular go-to coffee shop. Then he tried again, “omelettes?” Jae saw the marble sculpture’s face glow again, and it was Brian again.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Brian smiled and hopped back to the stove for another round of cooking. The smell of the rich brewed coffee in the air thickened his faith.

Jae hugged Brian from the back and snuck a kiss on the neck and whispered, “Sorry Bri, and thank you for breakfast.”

Brian started humming again to a new melody, all of a sudden the mood lighted up. Someone was waiting for his omelettes. and it was not just anyone. It was the only person that mattered right now. So there was once a sun shining in the kitchen making omelettes in the night along with the stars out of the window.


End file.
